Two Lives, One Soul
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Music story. PokeSpe. When a man is being haunted by a ghost, he goes to seek answers from a Hypnotherapist and finds himself in the middle of a seventy year old murder mystery. Will he find the truth or will it destroy him? COMPLETE.
1. Regression

_**Two Lives, One Soul**_

_Music story based on the Dream Theater album __**Scenes from a Memory. **__I do not own either PokeSpe or Scenes from a Memory._

_**Main Characters:**_

_~Present (1998)~_

**Red: **Nicholas  
**Pearl: **The Hypnotherapist (person who uses hypnosis induced sleep to treat patients)

_~Past (1928)~_

**Blue (The Evolver): **Victoria Page (Metropolis/Love)  
**Silver (The Trader): **Julian Baynes (The Sleeper)  
**Green (The Raiser): **Edward Baynes (The Miracle)

Other characters will be revealed as the story progresses.

**AN: **I am madly obsessed with the story Scenes from a Memory has. I just HAD to write out a novelization of it and using the PokeSpe characters just made it all perfect. I love PokeSpe and I love all the characters (except Pearl and kinda Green too). I'll be writing out each scene from the original CD and adding my own twist of originality to it as well. If you know the story of Scenes from a Memory, you'll know how this ends (sadly). If not, I hope you keep reading.

**This story is rated T for the following: drugs, alcohol, gambling, murder and a brief sex scene (non descriptive).**

_**&-&-&-&**_

"Close your eyes and allow yourself to relax..." a man said as he set up a ticking clock. He faced another man who was lying in his therapist's chair and looking quite tired. "Let me set this clock up for you so you can wake up later after your dream. We will look into your dream together and find out why you cannot sleep peacefully."

"Mmm..." the red eyed man said. "Doctor Pearl, are you sure this will work?"

"Most reasons for not sleeping is a problem within dreams. I'm going to send you into a deep sleep and you will enter your own dreams as well. From there, you will be able to find out what is wrong. Now imagine a brilliant white light above you. Focus in on this light as it flows through your body..."

The man in the chair yawned and did exactly as Pearl said. He began to feel calmer and more peaceful, like he couldn't be harmed. The ticking was hypnotizing him into an even sleepier state than he already was in.

"Now as I count back from ten to one, Red..." Pearl was saying, though his voice sounded so far away. "You will feel more peaceful and calm...ten...nine...eight...seven...six..."

Red's eyes began to close. His senses were drifting away and he couldn't hear Pearl anymore.

"You will enter a safe place, where nothing can harm you...five...four...three...two...if at anytime you need to come back, all you must do is open your eyes...one."

Red was asleep. Satisfied, Pearl turned back to his desk to work on his papers.

In Red's mind, he finally felt safe from all the fear and pain he had been enduring from nightmares he had been having. He was wandering closer to his destination and looking at all the scenes played out before him, most of them from his own life, but some others that had people he had never met before.

Yet it all felt familiar.

Without even realizing it, he spoke. "Hello, Blue. It's good to see you, my friend."

_"Where did that come from??"_

Suddenly he felt something strange happen. It was as if his whole body was lifted up and brought through a powerful wormhole. The scenes he had been watching before looked like they were being re-winded at an extremely fast pace. A calendar began flipping through its pages, going from year 1998 and moving backwards.

"Where am I being taken to?!" Red yelled out.

The calendar stopped. He took a closer look at it and he couldn't believe his eyes.

_Friday, May 28, 1928._

_"Seventy years ago..."_

Red realized he was stuck in his nightmares again. The calender vanished and a new scene had replaced the moving pictures from before. Just like before, he was standing in front of a large house with a small path. It felt oddly familiar, but...there was no way it should have been. He knew he never came here before!

Red began walking. He entered the house, feeling a very cold and haunting chill from the front walkway and into the foyer. The stairs appeared to move and Red hurried up them. In the hall at the top of the stairs were several doors, but Red knew which one to open. It felt like he was being called into the room...drawn in by some unknown force. He opened the door and went inside.

The room was furnished with all the normal furniture: a bed, a dresser, some shelves with nick knacks and a mirror. Red approached the mirror, but instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw the girl.

It was always the same. A girl took his reflection's place in the mirror. She didn't really look like him, for he was in his late twenties and she was so much younger. She had long brown hair, vibrant blue eyes and wore a black dress with white boots. Still, Red felt such a powerful bond to her but he had no idea why. He did not know who this girl is or was or why she replaced his reflection.

The hypnotherapist's powers kept him sleeping. This was what he had come here for: to find out why this dream kept occurring. Without opening his eyes or bolting up in a sweat, Red took a deep breath and went closer to the girl. Maybe this was Blue, the person who's name came out of nowhere when he entered the world of dreams. Her eyes looked so pained and Red sensed an untold story behind them. Something was tearing her apart.

"Young child, won't you tell me why I'm here?" he asked.

_"Tonight I've been searching for it...a feeling that's deep inside me. Tonight I've been searching for the one that no one knows. Trying to break free...I just can't help myself!" _the girl cried. _"I feel like I'm going out of my head. It tears my heart into two...for I'm not the one The Trader thought he knew!"_

Red's eyes suddenly snapped awake. A spirit enveloped him and he immediately thought, _"Blue..." _The hypnotherapist made notes on today's session and Red hurried out. Finding out who Blue was and why she was haunting him suddenly beckoned him. It was a whole other life in a completely different time and Red understood Blue was trying to tell him something. These were no ordinary nightmares he was having. He was being haunted by a ghost. Her life felt a part of his and he wanted to know why.

Red got into his car and began driving home. He had so much to do to solve this mystery. He had to know who Blue was, why this other life was always drawing him in and also why Blue was haunting him. She had said something about not being the one The Trader thought he knew...

_"Strange deja vu..." _Red thought. "Today I am searching for it...the feeling that won't go away. Today I am searching for the one that I only know. Trying to break free..." he tapped the steering wheel and felt something tear at his soul. "I just can't help myself. I feel like I'm going out of my head. Now it's tearing my soul into two...I don't think I'm the one I always thought I knew. It's uncanny strange deja vu..." he raised his eyes to the sky. "But I don't mind. I hope I'll find the truth."

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Scenes covered: Regression, Overture 1928 and Strange Deja Vu.**

**A rather boring intro, but it gets better. I promise.**

**I chose to have Blue's gen II outfit because it seemed better and more fitting in a 1928 setting.  
**


	2. Fatal Tragedy

_**Two Lives, One Soul**_

_**&-&-&-&**_

"What is my connection to this girl?" Red wondered out loud as he sat in his room. His wife had taken their son to school and would be off to work later, leaving him by himself. He worked as well, but his nightmares kept him from sleep and he began to fall asleep at his work site. The boss had sent him home on a sick leave.

Feeling frustrated, Red grabbed an old book on spirits he had borrowed from the library earlier that day. He flipped through the pages, unsure of what he was really looking for, and angrily shoved the book aside when he couldn't find anything that sounded familiar. The red eyed man took up a pen and began writing what he knew on a piece of paper.

_Her name is Blue._

_She is a younger girl from another time._

_She is a ghost._

_I feel like I've known her from somewhere before._

_Her world feels vaguely familiar._

Red stared at the paper and picked up the book again. He searched through the table of contents and his finger stopped at one single word: _Reincarnation._

_"Could it be..." _

He read the definition of reincarnation. _"...is the belief that the soul, after death of the body, comes back to earth in another body. A new personality is developed during each life in the physical world, but the soul remains constant throughout the successive lives..."_

"Oh my Arceus..." Red gasped. It made sense to him now. His strange deja vu was no mere coincidence. His scenes from his memories were all Blue's memories as well. Everything she had seen and done rested with him. Now Red understood why. _He was Blue in a past life._

"This is why we're inseparable, Blue..." Red said aloud. He wasn't sure if she was listening, but since he was being haunted by her, it couldn't hurt to try. "Is this why you've been attached to me? Because we share the same soul?"

He heard a sigh brush past his ear. "But you still have something to tell me. Is that it? You want me to know exactly what happened to you...and therefore myself...in the past."

There was no answer, but he wasn't surprised. Turning to his computer, he began looking up information about Blue. But since she lived seventy years ago, technology couldn't be a useful resource.

"Who else knew you in life, Blue?"

The pen he had been using before suddenly moved and began writing out words. A name...and then a second...and finally an address completed itself on the page. Red picked up the paper as the pen fell to the floor and he read the words out loud.

_My old friends Diamond and Platinum live at 674 Serebii Street at Echo's Hill...where I died..._

"I see..." Red suddenly yawned and felt a stab of panic. He was so tired after not getting any sleep the night before and he knew he was tired enough to pass out without warning. However, he did not want to go to sleep; sleeping meant he was going to hear her memories again.

His body betrayed him and Red's head fell right on the desk. Snores rose up in the air as the man fell into a deep sleep.

_**&-&-&-&**_

It was many hours later when he woke with a start. The smell of food wafted from down the stairs and he smiled. His wife, Yellow, was undoubtedly cooking his favourite meal. He could also hear his son playing in the living room and watching cartoons.

Trying to shake the screams out from his head, he went downstairs. Yellow was at the stove, flipping chicken and trying to prepare a salad.

"Hey, Yellow," Red said and kissed his wife on the head.

"Well hello there, sleepyhead," Yellow replied, smiling. "Did you figure out what's wrong with your sleeping habits?"

Red wasn't sure if she would believe he was being haunted by a girl who shares his soul, so he only shook his head. "Not yet, but the Hypnotherapist and I are making progress. It's, well...really complicated."

"Not going to tell me, your loving wife?" Yellow teased with a small smile. When she saw Red's expression change to panic, she laughed. "Relax, honey, I was only teasing. If you can't share it with me, I understand. But remember that you can always talk to me, alright?"

"Thanks, Yellow." Red secretly heaved a sigh of relief. Yellow was a doctor and was used to hearing things that made people feel uncomfortable, but she was so sweet that she never forced anyone to talk.

"I hope you don't mind..." Yellow said as she seasoned the chicken. "But Crystal and I have another play date set up for Ruby and Sapphire tonight. Gold's got a pool tournament to go to and Crystal didn't want to be alone. You want to come?"

Perfect! With Yellow and Ruby out, Red could do more searching for his questions about Blue. He declined politely, saying he was going to try and make progress with the Hypnotherapist. Yellow accepted this answer and finished making dinner.

"Ruby, suppertime!"

"But Moooooooom!! Cartoons!" Ruby whined. Red laughed, went into the living room and picked his son up, spinning him around. "Dad, you wanna make me sick before dinner?"

"So you're coming to the table?" Red asked.

"Wait! I mean... WAUGH!" Ruby yelped as his dad took him to the dining room and put him in his chair without a word. "Not fair, Dad."

"Tough luck, kiddo," Red said and began to eat.

A few hours later, Yellow and Ruby had left for their friends' home across the street. Red sat in his living room by himself and began to think again. It was dark outside and he was contemplating his nightmares. To Yellow, it looked like he was peacefully asleep a few hours ago, but the truth was that Red heard even more screams and gunshots in his dreams.

He dug his hand into his pocket and stared at the address Blue wrote down for him. These two people were his only leads to finding out more about Blue. He decided to just risk it and go see them. He locked the front door and got into his car. Echo's Hill was only a thirty minute drive and it didn't take long to find the house Blue was talking about.

_"Why am I doing this? Am I really going to bother some couple about my problems? What if mentioning Blue brings up bad memories? I'll be at a dead end again."_

The door opened up before Red even had a chance to turn around and leave. An old man with shiny blue eyes put his hand up to stop him. He came up beside Red's car and knocked on the window.

"I know why you've come."

Red looked towards the door and noticed an old woman in the frame. She motioned for him to come inside and went back into the house.

_"Guess I can't turn back now, can I?"_

Red got out of the car and followed the old man back up the walkway and into the house. The woman handed him a hot cup of coffee and sat down on the couch. Her husband sat next to her and they both pointed to an old armchair.

"Sit."

Red sat down and sipped his coffee, unsure of what to do or say. The man spoke first.

"I suppose it's only natural you come to see us, lad. We are old friends of dear Blue. You're searching for answers about her, aren't you?"

Red nodded and the woman's coffee cup shook. The man put an arm around her. "We knew her many years ago...Platinum here was her best friend. Unfortunately she never got over the fatal tragedy that befell sweet Blue."

"Could you tell me what you know? More to the point, how did you know I was coming?" Red asked.

"We had the same dream...we both saw Blue transcend through time and the result was a man with red eyes...you. You hold her soul now, lad," Diamond said.

"Dear sweet Blue..." Platinum closed her eyes.

"Lad, let me tell you a story," Diamond said. "Seventy years ago, a girl was murdered here. A brutal and senseless killing that was talked about for years. Those that whispered said she was killed by her wayward lover."

_"No way..." _Red's eyes had widened.

"Platinum and I both believe it was hogwash, but neither of us have the proof to show it. Her lover was a strapping young man that loved her dearly. The story was that he committed a murder-suicide because Blue left him," Diamond said.

"It's true she did leave him," Platinum added. "However, she was so torn about it and she made it clear she would have taken him back in a heartbeat. We didn't see much of her after that."

"Why is that?" Red asked. "Was she hiding something?"

"We don't know," Diamond said. "We lost contact for a few days because Platinum was grieving over her father around that time and I had to be there for her. The next thing we ever heard of Blue was her murder."

"So it's still a mystery..." Red muttered. "Blue was supposedly murdered by the man she loved, who then took his own life." He raised his head. "What else can you tell me?"

"Unfortunately, that's it. Everything else is what you'll have to find on your own, lad." Diamond got up. "Platinum, where's that picture you cherished?"

"Under my side of the bed."

Diamond left the room and Platinum blew her nose. Red felt a stab of sympathy for this poor old woman who never had a chance to say good bye to her best friend. He mentally searched for the right words to say, but Platinum spoke up.

"Dearie, could you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

Platinum got up and crossed the room to Red. She took his hands into her own and looked at him sadly. "If you ever find out what really happened to Blue...please tell me...I never had that closure or the chance to see her after my father died and it's hurt me deeply for the past seventy years. I just want her to know that I still care for her and I think about her all the time. She was such a sweet girl that I had the pleasure of knowing, you see..."

"Ma'am...we share the same soul...I firmly believe that your words reach her even now," Red said. In the back of his mind, he knew Blue was listening anyway. Platinum heaved a sigh and nodded.

"I suppose that is true...thank you, dearie. I think I will be able to sleep better tonight."

Red nodded and Diamond entered the room again. He handed Red an old black and white photo. "This is Platinum's greatest treasure. It's a picture of us in our teenage years with Blue and her lover...Silver."

Red stared at the photo. Blue's face was there. It was easy to recognize her. She wore the same black dress and white heeled boots.. She had her arm around a long haired, sharp eyed man and she was smiling. Platinum and Diamond were on the other side of the frame.

"It's definitely her..." Red said. "I've never seen any trace of the man she's with, though."

"In those days, people were usually given titles...I was once known as The Funny Man for my Manzai preformances and Platinum was called The Lady for her rich history. Blue was known as The Evolver for her skill in studying evolution and Silver was called The Trader for his job," Diamond sleepily added.

"Did you say The Trader?" Red suddenly shot up in his seat. Blue's voice ran through his mind as he recalled something she said during the session with the Hypnotherapist.

_"I'm not the one The Trader thought he knew."_

"Yes...why, what is it?" Platinum asked.

"...something Blue said to me during my therapy session when I finally connected with her in my dreams...she said something about not being the one The Trader thought he knew," Red replied.

Platinum's eyed widened. Diamond looked up with interest. "What did she mean by that, lad?"

"I don't know..." Red said, giving the photo back to Platinum. "But it may be crucial to find out. Thank you for everything, sir and madam," he added, bowing his head. "You've been a great help."

Red was excited. He finally shed a bit more light on this mystery at hand! He was so excited about finding out about himself through Blue that he couldn't wait for his next session with Doctor Pearl. That night, he had fallen asleep without saying good night to his wife and son, even though the haunting dreams still continued. The very next day, Red raced over to the Hypnotherapist's office and filled him in. He was quickly becoming obsessed with this story and finding all the answers.

"Now it is time to see how you died. Remember that death is not the end, but only a transition," Doctor Pearl said, putting Red into a therapy sleep.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Scenes covered: Through My Words and Fatal Tragedy.**

**I wish I had the CD, I really do. I never heard Through My Words before, so I had to make it up. **

**Ruby is much younger than eleven in this story. He's around six and Sapphire is five. Sapphire is Gold and Crystal's daughter (I figured Ruby would make a good son to Red because of their eyes and the same goes with Sapphire being Crystal's daughter).**

**In the original story, there is only an older man who tells the main character about the murder. But it didn't make any sense on how it was presented. (The main character "shuts the door and travels to another home, meets an older man who seemed to be alone" blah blah blah. My point is the old man in the story just seemed to be a random pop up.) Therefore, I gave this role to Dia and Platina with a much better explanation for it.**


	3. Beyond This Life

_**Two Lives, One Soul**_

_**&-&-&-&**_

_~Past~_

_**MURDER! Young girl killed.**_

_Desperate shooting at Echo's Hill._

_Dreadful ending, killer died...evidently suicide._

_A witness heard a gunshot and ran forward to find a woman dead on the ground. A man stood over her, shaking with a gun in his hand. The witness tried to help him, but he turned the weapon on himself. His body fell across the poor young girl as the witness shouted out to attempt stopping him. The witness later ran for assistance._

_A truly sad close to a broken love affair. The victim is positively identified as Blue Page and her killer is Silver Baynes. Reports say that Blue had left Silver a week ago, due to his wayward and evil habits. Friends of the deceased indicate Blue would have taken him back...could she have found a reason to forgive if he had tried to change?_

_More to the point, was their fatal meeting prearranged?_

_Police can't tell if a violent struggle had taken place, but the witness had found a switchblade on the ground. Could the victim have anticipated a need to protect herself? The investigation further revealed a note in the coward's pocket that looked like a suicide letter. Perhaps the killer thought he had lost her forever._

_"I feel there's only one thing left to do. I'd sooner take my life away than live with losing you."_

Deep into his dream, Red found himself reading a newspaper account of the tragedy that struck Blue. He learned further about her murder, but he recalled Diamond and Platinum's words that they refused to believe the events. They said Silver was a good young man and loved Blue immensely. He would never have killed her.

Just like Yellow loved him immensely, Red realized. Long before Yellow, however, Red used to have another lover by the name of Misty. Unfortunately, she had died in an unfortunate car accident and Red thought he would never be able to move on. But he was lucky to have so much more in life.

_~Present~_

He later awoke from his therapy sleep. But the feelings he felt from inside his dream never left him. On an impulse, he decided to visit the Echo's Hill graveyard and visit Blue's grave. Even before he got out of the car and went into the cemetery, he already felt a deep sadness for her.

"She never really had a chance that night...sacrificed without a fight..." Red said to himself as he searched the gravestones. "It all seems so unfair...but..." he told himself. "I'm learning all about my life by looking through her eyes..."

Here he was. _Blue Page. 1901 - 1928. In loving memory of our child, so innocent with eyes open wide. _Red felt the breath draw out of him and he couldn't breathe. He wiped his face and, to his surprise, he felt a wetness on his cheeks. His heart felt a huge sadness, as if a part of him had died.

"You weren't given any choice, were you, Blue?" he muttered. "It was desperation that had killed you. It feels unfair because I've got so much more in life...my son...my wife...and you couldn't have any of it...you lost someone you loved, just like I did. We have the same soul so I feel like I've known you personally...even though I never did."

Feeling empty and saddened, he turned around to leave. Darkness was settling in and he knew he would have barely enough time to eat some dinner and get some sleep.

This time, he was prepared for the nightmares that would come.

Or so he thought...

_~Past~_

A man with flaming red hair and sharp silver eyes took a second swig of his flask. He reached into his pocket and grinned as he pulled out a small packet of white dust: cocaine. The feeling he got, the levity of it all...it was an addiction.

He loved it.

Even though his lover always tried to stop his habits, he would always go back to them. The lake of fire that was the whiskey...the lines that were the cocaine...they always took him up...up...up...home.

"Silver, why won't you listen to me? You're destroying your life with these addictions!" Blue cried.

"They're only habits," Silver casually replied. "And they make me feel good."

"What about ME?!" Blue was trying not to shout. "I love you so much and you haven't even looked at me the same in a long time. All day, you're out at casinos, gambling any money we can earn away...and at night, you're at bars, drinking like crazy! And whenever you are home, you're snorting cocaine!"

"It's just how I am, Blue. And if you loved me, you would accept it!" Silver was getting tired of these arguments. Blue was an important part of his life and he didn't want to lose her, but he also didn't want to lose his addictions.

But it was one or the other and Blue was making that clear.

"I can't take this anymore..." Blue grabbed her purse and stormed out. "I can't love a wayward man!" she yelled and slammed the door.

Broken. That was the only way to describe how she felt. She needed to pour out her sorrows to someone who would listen. Platinum was out of the question, since her father had just died...troubling her with Blue's own problems would only make things worse for her. And Diamond had to be there for Platinum, so she couldn't go to him either.

For a moment, she stopped walking and stood there on thought. _"Perhaps I could go to him...he would understand my sadness...they are brothers, after all...I'm sure he feels as hurt as I am."_

Impulsively, she hurried towards the large mansion at the end of the street. It was the home of Senator Green Baynes, Silver's older brother. A man who had it all together. A man whose dashing looks and soft speech made him a charming ladies' man. He was quite the opposite of his wayward brother and Blue figured he was just the kind of person she needed to see.

She marched up to the door and knocked. Desperately, she hoped he was home and that he would see her. He sometimes came off as quite cold and uncaring, but Blue supposed the world of politics did that to a person. But she was upset about his brother...surely he'd understand?

The door opened and there he was. Green studied her with his usual cold look and said, "Yes?" One look at him was all it took for the poor girl. Blue's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she sobbed. "It's about Silver!"

_"My brother's lover...could it be his habits finally chased her away?" _Green thought. "Blue, come in...let me see if I can find something to calm you down."

"Please, Green...I just need someone to hear me out. I-I'm so sorry to bother you, but Platinum is grieving and Diamond has to be there for her..."

"Right, sir Berlitz has passed away..." Green sighed. "I'm sorry, Blue. It must be hard for you right now..." He led her to his living room and had some drinks brought to them. Once Blue had control over her sobbing, she finally let loose her soulful story about her and Silver. Green listened with open ears to her sad story, shaking his head and patting her shoulder sympathetically.

But something was bothering him. The more Blue spoke, the less he was listening to her and the more enthralled he became with Blue's unique beauty. His brother had thrown away a truly incredible treasure, a sweet and precious creature. The more she cried and poured out her soul, the more he grew to care about her. He was enraged at his ungrateful brother and he finally took Blue's hand into his.

"Blue...I once heard that a new love is born for each one that has died. Your love for Silver may have died, but a new one is sure to be born because of it..." What he was about to do next would be one that would betray his brother and deceive him but he could not resist. Damnit, she was beautiful and just touching her hand was sending shivers down his spine. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

_"Arceus help me...Silver is my brother, but I'm in love with his woman..."_

Blue still couldn't speak. Green suspected she was still shook up and a part of him grinned. She was in pain. It would be so easy to make her fall in love with him so he could chase away her pain. Without a word, he began to caress her and kiss her neck. Blue didn't respond at first but she soon began to moan, finally feeling his lust.

Meanwhile, at the local casino, Silver was at a craps table with a small man. The emerald eyed, vertically challenged man was hosting the game and calling out different bets. He brushed his hair back up from where it was falling out of its croissant shape and the small green jewel on his forehead glittered in the light.

_"...four, four...who wants the hard four?"_

_"Oh..."_

_"...shooter had one, who wants four...?"_

_"Oh..."_

_"...one, four..."_

_"Ah!"_

_"...one and make it the hard way..."_

_"O-oh..."_

_"...got the shooter...coming out for a new player..."_

_"Uhn..."_

_"...take your best shot, gambler..."_

_"Oh, I..."_

_"...better hop in, place your bets..."_

_~Present~_

Red awoke in a cold sweat. Blue had now revealed to him something he had never known before: she had gone to someone else and had an affair with him. And not just anyone...it was her lover's own brother! But she had a reason for going to him and not just for an affair, Red realized. She needed comfort and Green did the wrong thing. Knowing why she chose him and what happened to her was the key to solving this mystery he was caught up in. Only when he knew the whole story would he know who he really was at last and Blue's spirit would be laid to rest.

This own obsession of knowing what he's been shown so far...Red remembered what The Trader had said. The habits called him home. And this obsession was calling Red home as well.

He fell back asleep and his dreams were filled with more of Blue and Green's secret affairs. The pictures swirled in his brain, like a very fast paced dance. By the end of the night, the only real vivid thing he could recall was something Blue said...

_"Love is the dance of eternity..."_

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Scenes covered: Beyond This Life, Through Her Eyes, Home, The Dance of Eternity.**

**Emerald as a gambler. :3 Who'd have thought? I would have had Gold as the gambler, but then I'd have to put Emerald with Crystal and I'm not supportive of that pairing. **


	4. Finally Free

_**Two Lives, One Soul**_

_**&-&-&-&**_

_~Present~_

Diamond and Platinum were right, Red realized. There's something definitely missing in this ending. Blue and Green had an affair and then she turns up dead, apparently killed by Silver, who kills himself? And the newspaper account didn't reveal the name of the witness either. Nothing made sense and he could see why Blue wanted to reveal the truth. Perhaps that is what she meant when she said she wasn't the one Silver thought he knew? The affair, her disappearance and then turning up dead with Silver laying on top of her.

Rumors were whispered and he was able to hear them through his dreams. Did Blue stay with Green? Or did she wound his soul when she said good bye?

_"One last time...we'll lay down today...one last time...until we fade away...one last time...we'll lay down today..." _he heard Blue's thoughts again. Was that her way of saying good bye, that it was the final time they would see each other?

Red wasn't finding any leads. He typed in Senator Green Baynes into his computer and went to get a drink. When he returned, he found an entire page of Green's autobiography, including where he lived. That creaky mansion that no one dared to go to...Red believed it was called the Old Chateau in an estate that was long ago abandoned and now surrounded by trees. It was said to be haunted by ghosts, but Red wasn't afraid because he was _already_ being haunted. He shut off his computer and got into his car. If Green was the last owner if that house, he was sure to find some clues about Blue's murder and maybe confirm some of his suspicions.

It wasn't hard to find, even through the thick trees. The monstrous mansion stood at the edge of the forest with a dark outlook, almost as if to warn travelers away. Red steeled his nerves and went inside. As he did, a chilling atmosphere gripped him, much like the chill from his dreams. Whether it was Blue's presence or another entity altogether, Red didn't know but he pressed on. A flashback ran through his mind and he realized this was just like his dream when he finally met Blue face to face. This was the house! This was the path he walked! And he knew which room to look in as well. He hurried inside, anxious to find the truth of what was really in the bedroom. Was it the same bedroom Green and Blue had the affair in?

As he walked through the room, Red felt a dizzying sensation. He gripped the door and looked around the room, seeing everything he had seen in his dreams before. The bed, the furniture, the mirror Blue was in...everything was in place. The only differences were Blue not being in the mirror this time and...

...why were the walls moving?

Red's eyelids grew heavy and he passed out on the floor. The last thing he heard was a woman screaming and a man pleading forgiveness.

_"No no no! I demand that you let me go!"_

_"Please forgive me! I swear I'll make you happy, but don't leave me!"_

_"That was them...I'm sure of it...Blue and Green..." _Red thought.

Much later, the sensation finally passed and Red was awake again. His suspicions were confirmed: Green had something to do with the murder. He was sure of it.

His thoughts then changed to Blue. Now that he had discovered the truth, what would happen to her? It was amazing that a spirit had transcended through time, seventy years later, to find her reincarnation and tell the truth about her death.

Is that what happens after death? The spirit of the who the person was will carry on through time while the soul becomes a new living life? Perhaps that was the ultimate message and Red smiled.

"I suppose that...even if I were to die tomorrow, I would be alright. I'd go on through time while my soul becomes another living person. After we die...the spirit carries on.

"But Blue...I still don't know the whole truth about your murder. Still...I'll try finding the answers and I'll also reveal it to the press about how they were wrong. Is that what you want?" he asked outloud.

_"Not quite..." _Right before Red's very eyes, the girl from his dreams appeared in a transparent form. The girl with the deep blue eyes, the pale skin, the black dress and white heeled boots...it was Blue. _"I have to thank you. For seventy long years, the truth about my murder has been tearing my spirit in two. I just want someone to know that Silver did not kill me. It was the work of the Raiser who had put me into my grave. I wanted the person who held the same soul as me to know the truth about the past life...me. Now that the truth is revealed, I want you to move on and be brave. Don't cry for me...it's no use crying for someone who has been dead for so long. But please...never forget you lived once before, through me. Please don't forget me..."_

Red nodded. Now he understood why Blue haunted him. With the truth now revealed, Blue could finally be at peace and Red could move on with his life. The only difference now was he knew the truth about what lays beyond death.

"I definitely won't forget you, Blue. But I'm still curious...how did it happen?"

There was no answer. Blue only smiled mournfully at him as she faded away. Red sighed, not satisfied with what he had found out. There had to be a way of finding out what had happened.

His only option was to go back and see the Hypnotherapist, Pearl. Red got into his car and drove straight to the office. Pearl was not busy and he wasn't taking any patients on, so he agreed to send Red into a trance and seek answers from Blue's memories. Red was sure that those memories were still locked away inside of him, but no matter how much he slept, he did not dream.

An hour later, Red awoke to Pearl's words. "...when I tell you to open your eyes, you will return to the present, feeling peaceful and refreshed. Open your eyes, Red."

Red yawned. Pearl chuckled and asked, "So did you find anything out?"

"No...I didn't dream at all," Red answered.

"Perhaps the girl wants to hide you from the horrible truth and has finally left you. You're free of the haunting, Red. Maybe it is best to let it rest. If she is gone, let her be free as well," Pearl said. His eyes went to the window and eyed the black clouds coming in. "A storm is coming. You should return home, Red."

"I will. Thank you, Pearl."

"Anytime, Red," Pearl nodded as Red left. He failed to notice a strange smirk on Pearl's lips...

Red got into his car and began to drive for home. Blue may not have wanted him to know the truth about the very night, but he couldn't help but be curious. Yet his soul no longer felt torn in two and he was finally free of the terrible events that had been happening to him.

He quickly drove home, ready to greet his wife and son in the best mood he had been in for a long time.

_~Past~_

It was a lovely and clear Friday afternoon and Blue was feeling great. Diamond and Platinum were coming to see her in a few days and she got a lot of work done, resulting in a salary increase. And it was about to get better. Blue had spotted a familiar flash of red hair on the sidewalk and her heart soared. It was Silver! And he was walking towards her! How she could ever let the Raiser love her, Blue would never know. Her heart really and truly only belonged to Silver and she was ready to love him again. She would try harder to make him break his habits, if only he would let her. She loved him and...

Silver smiled as she approached. "Hello, Blue."

"Hello, Silver," Blue said. She was trying to stay calm, but on the inside she was screaming with happiness. "You look much better."

Silver flushed. "I've...I've been trying to kick my habits...ever since you left, it's been hell for me, Blue. I know I'm not a perfect man...I have the worst kinds of addictions..."

"Shhh..." Blue put a finger to his mouth. "I don't want perfection. Silver, you have always held my heart in the very palm of your hand."

"I have?" Silver's eyes widened.

"Please...can I see you later? I want to talk to you," Blue said. "Let's go for a walk along the path you and I shared our first kiss on."

"Definitely. I love you, Blue," Silver said, kissing Blue on the cheek.

"I love you too, Silver," Blue said, almost in a daze. It couldn't get any better than this. She was getting her friends back and Silver as well. All she had to do was break free of the Raiser...oh Arceus. The Raiser. Silver would kill his brother if he knew she had an affair with him.

She was going to have to make sure the Raiser kept his mouth shut. Blue hurried up to Green's mansion and knocked on the door. Sure enough, he was there and hurriedly welcomed her in.

"I'm so glad you're back, Blue. Will you stay with me, then?" Green asked, holding his arms out.

Blue shook her head. "No, Green. I've come to say good bye." His arms dropped and she continued to speak. "When I came to you, I was seeking comfort and condolences, but you had seduced me instead. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you."

"Seduced? Is that what you think I did?" Green asked in surprise.

"That's how I feel now. I was in such an unfeeling and vulnerable state when I came to you and you got me into your bed instead. That's not what I wanted!" Blue shouted. Green's expression changed and he grabbed her hands.

"There had better not be anyone else, Blue. I'll kill any man who dares to lay a hand on you!"

"Do that and I'll go to the police. You will lose everything you worked so hard for. Let me go!" Blue was getting angry. Green's grip had loosened when she threatened blackmail and Blue tore herself free. "This is the end, Green. Move on." With that said, she hurried out to her parents' home, where she had been staying when she wasn't with Silver.

Green watched her leave and went to his study. He picked out a pistol from his safe and made sure it was loaded. "It's not the end, Blue."

Blue was smiling as she walked away from Green's home. That was it. She was finally free from his possessiveness. She also had her love renewed and was going to rendezvous with Silver to make it official. She was so excited to see him later.

When it got dark, Blue bid her parents farewell and hurried off to the moonlit path. There was Silver, waiting for her with a flower (her favourite: a bluebell). The reunited couple hugged and shared some close kisses.

"Will you take me back, Blue?"

"Of course, Silver."

"So this is who you're leaving me for?!" Green suddenly burst out from the dark trees, a look of fury on his face. Blue screamed and Silver glared at his older brother.

"The hell are you doing here, Green?!"

"I told you, Blue. If another man lays a hand on you, I'll kill him!" Green spat at Blue, completely ignoring Silver. Silver patted down his jacket, knocking a bottle of liquor out of his pocket and pulling out a switchblade. The liquor bottle shattered on the ground, spilling the cheap booze over the three pairs of feet but no one took notice. The brothers began to scuffle violently and Blue was still screaming in horror. Her screams got louder as Green pulled out his pistol and shot Silver.

"SILVER!!" Blue shut her eyes and continued to scream.

_"Open your eyes, Blue," _Green sneered and he shot her as well. She fell to the ground, her eyes wide open and the pain exploding throughout her body.

Silver, still with a bit of life left in him, saw his lover fall with blood gushing out of her chest and knew they were both going to die. Although the pain was tearing him apart as well, he crawled over to her and finally fell on top of her. "One last time...we'll lay down...today...one last time...until we fade away..." he gasped out and settled into death's cold grip. Blue sighed, her last breath escaping out of her lungs and finally died.

Green watched the pair of them in their final moments with cold eyes. "To think you would leave me for an ungrateful man, Blue..." he whispered. "I did warn you. Now..." he looked around desperately, but no one else was around. There was just enough time to cover this up. He quickly sprawled a note from some paper in his pocket and stuffed it in Silver's jacket. It was then he spotted Blue clutching a bluebell in her hand. Such a cheap flower! It made Green angry to see it. He grabbed it out of Blue's clutch and tore it into pieces.

"They'll buy into my words and believe it was Silver. And I'll go on living..." Green sneered. He ran for town and began yelling for help, pretending to have witnessed the whole thing.

Back at the bodies of Blue and Silver, two spirits lifted into the air and rose towards a blinding light only they could see. Their souls would now be used to give new life in good time. Their spirits, however, would move through time together and carry on the afterlife.

_~Present~_

Red arrived home as the storm was getting worse. His thoughts were still on Blue and, for once, he finally felt good. He was free of the haunting that had plagued him and, at the same time, learned all about his past life and what happens after death. His soul was intact, no longer torn in two. Now he could live.

"We'll meet again, Blue," he said outloud. "Someday soon." He doubted Blue was listening, since he was no longer being haunted by her, but it felt good to let out. He got out of the car and rushed up to his house, unlocking it and stepping inside.

"Ruby! Yellow! I'm home!" Red called. But there was no answer. He noticed a note placed on the table beside the front door.

_Red,_

_Since the storm was bad, I took Ruby over to see Crystal, Gold and Sapphire. He refused to calm down otherwise. There's some food in the fridge for you. We'll be back once the storm calms down. Love you!_

"Aw Rattatas," Red sulked. He had missed his wife and son a lot, but he cheered up once he saw the storm winds pass. It shouldn't be too long until they got home. Red decided to put his feet up to some music and a drink until they got back. Maybe they would have a Family Game Night as well. It had been a while since they had one.

He got a lemonade from the fridge and turned on his favourite CD. Settling into his favourite chair, Red let the words take him to another place and relax his nerves.

_Master! Apprentice! Heartborne, seventh seeker! Warrior! Disciple! In me the Wishmaster!_

The music played loudly and Red sipped his lemonade. Due to the loud volume of the music, Red failed to notice another car pull up in his driveway. A man got out of the car and walked into Red's home. A glint of light reflected off the pistol the man was carrying. The glint traveled over the man's messy blond hair and past his orange coloured eyes. It was the hypnotherapist, Pearl.

Red's eyes were closed at this point as he basked in the rhythm of the music. Pearl tapped Red's shoulder. _"Open your eyes, Red."_

"Aaah!" Red's arm lashed out and knocked the CD player off its table, causing it to break. Static boomed up from the speakers. Pearl stood over him, giving him a familiar cold look. He raised his pistol and shot Red.

"The cycle has been completed again...just like how it was in our past lives. You as the Evolver, Red. And I as the Raiser," Pearl put his pistol away. He had to get out of here before anyone discovered him. He hurried out of the house and drove away.

_The story ends where it began._

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Scenes covered: One Last Time, The Spirit Carries On, Finally Free.**

**Thus we come to the end of Red's story. In the end, the truth destroyed him.**

**For anyone confused as to why Pearl would murder Red, look closer at Pearl's last line. Red is Blue's reincarnation and Pearl just so happens to be Green's. By murdering Red, Pearl completed the cycle again.  
**


End file.
